Franky
Franky is the latest member to join the Penguin Band. He plays the acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the banjo. He is the author of the book Franky's First Show, which you can read in the Book Room's Library. He is not an original member of the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book Franky's First Show. Franky is also the most well-known member of the band. This could be because he is the newest member to join the band. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties. List of Performances *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006. (Eating lunch, not performing) *Cave Opening Party , Boiler Room, May 2006. *Western Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party 2006, Beach, June 2006 . *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Surprise Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards 2009, Backstage on random servers autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg. Could also be found at the Backstage. *Music Jam 2010, Back Stage. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg. on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Dock. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Casa Fiesta. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. Trivia *If he wasn't a member of the band, he would still be working in the Pet Shop. *Puffles love him. *He is one of the most well known penguins in the band. *He had the Red Sneakers before it was released unless these are another variant of this item. *It could be that he was 'Unknown Band Member' because they played the Acoustic Guitar and they were both in the Penguin Band. *He now plays the keyboard. *He likes chocolate as he said in the Music Jam 2011. *He likes the food in the Casa Fiesta better than the food Backstage, as he also said in the Music Jam 2011. *Franky has a new look as of 2011- his new Body Item is now the Jacket and Jeans, and his Feet Item is the Purple Kicks. Quotes HI everyone! A Short Break! Food fight! We sound awesome! Woo Hoo! Wonder where Cadence is? Me too!!!! Hahaha! Well BRB! Are you guys from the future? (An incident when I met him) Time to split! You guys ROCK Signs guitar I just focus on the music stuff Nice! Hey little fella do you want to join our band? i love chocolate Have you seen the new background yet? Keep rockin'! Gallery Franky's In-game Avatar ggg.png|Franky old look in-game. Penguin_Band_(2012) - Copy.png|Franky new look in-game. Franky's Player Card franky.png|Franky's old Player Card. pb pb pb pb pb.PNG|Franky's new Player Card. Franky (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Franky's (Penguin Band) first background. new penguin baand.PNG|Franky's (Penguin Band) second background. Franky Signature Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. Franky Spotted File:Franky real.png|Franky spotted during Music Jam. File:Franky spider.png|Franky spotted during Music Jam. Franky_spotted_201120112011.png|Franky spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Others Franky name.png|Old look of Franky. File:SSY's Franky.png|A fan drawing of Franky. File:Franky reading a book.png|Franky looking at the 101 Days of Fun. File:Franky1.jpg|Franky in the book Franky's First Show. Note: The pick in his hand. FrankyPlayerCardPoseCPW.JPG|Franky's Playercard Pose. Frankyiceberg.JPG|Franky performing at the Ice Berg. frankybio.png|Franky in the Club Penguin Times. File:Frnkystamp1.png|Franky's stamp. Franky Bio.png|A biography of Franky. Franky Stamp.png|Franky's new stamp. Franky4455.PNG|Franky performing at the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011. External Links *Frany's Mascot Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Frankys new look Category:Petey k Category:G Billy Category:Stompin Bob Category:Music Jam 2011 Category:Article Category:Meetable Character